schulgeschichtsbuch_2050fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Radikaleffektivität
'Radikaleffektivität' Es sind wie zwei Geschwister, die auf den ersten Blick nicht zusammen passen. Da ist auf der einen Seite der Prinzipienreiter, der Radikale, dem alles zu 100 % stimmen muss, der keinen Schritt geht, bevor nicht alles bis in das letzte ausdiskutiert ist. Der jedes Wort auf die Waagschale legt, und alles bis auf das letzte hinterfragt, wenn es ihm nicht klar, ist, dass es eine saubere Sache ist. Und da ist der Andere, der einen Effekt haben will, der es effizient machen will. Der, der sofort loslaufen will, weil er meint, dass alles, was er macht, ja vollkommen klar ist:. Das Ziel ist klar, der Weg ist klar, alle Lösungen auf dem Weg sind klar. – Meint er! Und er rennt los und merkt, dass plöztlich hier und da Sachen doch nicht so laufen. Dass Sachen für andere doch nicht so klar sind, dass er selbst an manchen Punkten auch noch keine Lösung hat. Also wird folglich ein Pragmatismus an den Tag gelegt. Es muss gehen, das Ziel ist ja klar und der Rest wird passend gemacht. Es ist ja so einfach, weil er ja das Ziel kennt und es für ihn so nahe ist. Doch der Pragmatismus hat so seine Tücken. Einmal auf den Wagen des Pragmatismus aufgesprungen und schon wird es schwer, ihn zu verlassen. Eine pragmatische Entscheidung ist immer eine Entscheidung mit einer Abwägung von soundsoviel zu soundsoviel Prozent. Es sind in dem Moment der Entscheidung in der Regel über 50 % der rational getroffenen Entscheidung. Der RATIONAL getroffenen bemerkt. Das Gefühl kennt diese Art des Pragmatismus nicht. Das verkriecht sich dann bei pragmatischen Entscheidungen oft. Es sind dann Kopfgeburten, die auf den ersten Blick logisch ausschauen. Und dieser Pragmatismus einmal eingeschlagen ebnet den Weg nun für „Effiziente Entscheidungen“. Der ursprünglich ganzheitliche Weg wird verhackstückt. Er wird in Teile zerlegt. Er wird in Teilschritte zerlegt. Aus dem rationalen Blick des Rationalisten, der davor steht und jetzt loslaufen will und sich dazu nun Handlungsmöglichkeiten sucht, wo er sich austoben kann. Und dann ist er in Teilzielen unterwegs, in denen er pragmatische Entscheidungen trifft. Immer wieder, immer wieder. Immer wieder im Kopf und immer wieder so und so viel Prozent gegen so und so viel Prozent. Und es ist ihm ja alles klar. Es sind ja alles klare Entscheidungen, die sind ja so logisch, die müssen die anderen ja verstehen. Und es ist klar, dass man sich manchmal gegen was entscheiden muss, dass man Sachen, die einen stören, eliminieren muss. Ich will ja das Ziel erreichen und das Andere stört. So kommt es dann, dass dann die Konflikte mit den Fundamentalisten kommt. Die anfangen, an einzelnen Punkte gerade an den paar Prozent, die gegen eine Entscheidung von vorhin liefen zu kratzen und sie finden mehr. Und umso genauer sie hinsehen, um so mehr finden sie, was nicht wirklcih, dem vorherigen heeren Ziel aller dient Der Pragmat sieht nun hier eine Gefahr und nun geht der Irrsinn unserer alten Welt los. So war es bis 2013. Egal, ob das die Entstehungsgeschichte der katholischen Kirche aus dem Urchristentum war, ob das der Weg nach irgendeiner Revolutinon auf der Welt war. Es war immer das Gleiche. Der Pragmat hat wieder mal gesiegt und wieder eine Welt auf Grundpfeilern aufgebaut, die auf kopfmäßigen pragmatischen Entscheidungen beruht haben. Das letzte Mal, als dieses im großen Stil sich wieder einmal zu wiederholen drohte, war 2013 als jörg Brodersen, der von allen heute 2050 hoch verehrte Graue Weise Mann mit der unendlichen Güte den Vorstand der Lebensunternehmer annahm. Er war vollkommen begeistert von dem Bildungssystem nach der VC-Methode und dem Potenzial Check von crealiity. Er sah darin rieseige Möglichkeiten und wollte auch sofort alles in Lüneburg machen und gleichzeitig Vorstand der Lebensunternehmer sein, Gebietsvertreter für crealiity usw. Er wollte Uwe´s Bioladen in Lüneburg retten, er wollte Dozent an der Leuphana Universität sein (auf jedem Fall war ihm das angeboten worden und er liebäugelte damit und und und, er wollte für seinen klienen Jonathan da sein, und und und. Ach und Tabak importieren, das ginge eigentlich auch noch. Ne, aber davon hatte er sich ja schonm verabschiedet, er war ja Pragmat. Aber die anderen Dinge, die passten doch alle wunderbar zusammen, so dachte er. Und er dachte auch, dass er viele Freunde hatte, die das auch so sahen wie er. Dass sich jetzt endlich was bewegen müsste, dass nun endlich mal einer was tut. Er bekam dazu auch von vielen Menschen den Zuspruch. Denn endlich kam einer, der endlich was tut. Die Beginngeschichte einer jeder Diktatur bahnte sich an. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Das was in den letzten Jahrtausenden immer wieder passierte, brauchte sich hier nicht mehr zu wiederholen. Die Zeit war reif, dass dies nicht mehr passieren musste, dass dies nicht merh passieren konnte. Hier legte Jörg einen komplett neuen Weg. Er besann sich darauf, dass es ja das Wiki 2050, das vor 2 Monaten in der White Rabit Mansion gegründet wurde, schon gab. Und darin war für ihn dann sofort die Lösung gefunden. Er schrieb einfach seine Ideen und alles, was er machen wollte, in das Wiki 2050. Alle Ziele und auch die entsprechenden Teilziele oder einfach auch nur Gedanken, die er so zu verschiedenen Sachen hatte, wie er sich was vorstellt. Und Jeder der wollte konnte daran mitschreiben. Jeder, der etwas dazu beitragen wollte oder konnte. Jeder konnte die Zukunft nach seiner Sicht auch weiter modifizieren und neue Lösugen bauen. Jeder aus seinem Blcikwinkel. Aber die grundsätzlichen ideen, eines Jeden mussten immer stehen bleiben. Aber sie konnten an jeder Ecke modifiziert werden in Hinsicht auf eine höhere Effektivität. Das war das Besondere daran. Es ging nun nicht mehr umd die Sichtweise an Effizeinz eines Einzelnen. Sondern durch das Zusammenwirken auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hin ergab sich nun unweigerlich die ganzheitliche Effektivität. Das, was Jörg dann damals im März 2013 machte, das war ein einzigartiges Schauspiel, das die Welt von grundauf radikal verändern sollte. Jörg und die ganzen Lebensunternehmer wollten das. Dass das jetzt jedoch anhand des ersten Beispieles eines damals aufkeimenden Konflktes zwischen Jörg Brodersen und Dirk Van Haag innerhalb der neuformierten Gruppe der Lebensunternehmer eG passieren sollte, das ahnte kein Mensch. Jedoch war es spannend zu beaobachten, was jetzt passierte. Der Aufsichtsratsvorsitzende fing an damit, den ersten Beitrag im Wiki 2050 zu schreiben mit dem Thema Radikaleffektivität. Er wollte eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit zur Konfliktklärung aufzeigen und dazu einladen. Aber Jörg Bordersen und Dirk van Haag, die gerade mal ziemlich weit an den Extrempolen zuhause waren, griffen die Möglichkeit sofort auf. Das, was als gemeinsame Vision dar war, dass die Welt sich reich fühlen sollte und dass Jeder das tun konnte, was er wollte, das einte die beiden und einte auch die ganze Bewegung rund um die Lebensunternehmer eG. Und hier war nun das Wiki das neue Führungsinstrument der Kooperative. Alle versuchten sich nun in das Wikipedia so einzubringen, dass das ideale Zukunftsbild dabei herauskam. Jörg schrieb, wie er sich es vorstellte, dass es in Lüneburg in der Leuphania universität laufen sollte und wie sich die Weiterbilgungen weiter verbreiten lassen um den gesellschaftlichen Wechsel zu erreichen. Dirk mit seiner fundamentalistischen Kraft konnt sich nun endlich so in das gesamte Konzept einbringen, wie es ihm entrprach. Er brachte die Menschen die Wikipedia entwickelt hatten zusammen mit den Programmierern von Liquid Democracy und von Crealiity. Damit wurde aus dem Wiki 2050 dann ein Instrument zur Gesellschaftsgestaltung. Jeder konnte mitschreiben. Jeder konnte seine Ideen einbringen. Zu jeder Idee gab es sofort die Möglichkeit zu Meinungsbilungen. Jede Idee konnte einfach mal in der Resonanz angetestet werden. Sie konnte in das Wiki so weit eingearbeitet werden, dass die Skalierung jeder Idee sich sofort weltweit ausrechnen ließ. So wurde es innerhlab kürzester zeit möglich, dass die Gesellschaft nun alle Potentiale die sie hatte, für alles nutzen konnte. Lles was irgendwo gedacht war, war an jeder anderen Ecke der Welt sofort als Wissen wieder verfügbar. Jeder konnte an jeden Ort gebraucht werden. Und jeder konnte sich dafür entscheiden sofort überall hinzugehen, wenn er das wollte. Die ganze Dynamik entstand aus dem kleinen Konfllikt zwischen Jörg und Dirk, der nur stellvertretend war für die gesamte Entwicklung der Menschheit zumindest der letzten 5000 Jahre. Immer wieder war das Wissen da, dass die Menschheit reich ist und frei ist, wenn sie es endlich nur mal zulässt und sich nicht die ganze Zeit wieder selbst begrenzt durch einen vorgeschobenen Pragmatismus, der aus Angst heraus getrieben ist. Immer wider versuchten die Menschen gegen diesen aus der Angst heraus entandenen orgainsiationswahnsinn, von Kirchen Staaten Unternehmen und sonstigen Organisaitonen, wie Politisichen Parteien usw. anzugehen. Es gab Spaltungen, Revolutionen, Christus, mohammed, Buddha, Chomenei, Hitler, Gandhi, Stalin, Mao Tse Tung, Che guevarra, Fidel Catro, Muhamad Yunus. Die Geschichte wiederholte sich immer wieder. Immer wieder waren menschen da, die die bestehenden Strukturen angriffen und die Wahrheit in der freien Entfaltung der menschen sahen. Die es ablehnten, dass menschen von anderen beherrst wurden. Sie hatten eine Idee, wie sich die Menschen befreien konnten. Es war immer diese tiefe Energie, etwas neues, besseres schaffen zu wollen. Dieses tiefe Gefühl, dass es etwas Besseres gabn, das die menschen dabei antrieb. Die einen konnten mit ihrem le ben es erreichen, dass sie eine ideologie schufen, die auf Dauer bestand hatte, die anderen schafften eher den untgergang der eigenen und auch anderen Gesellschaften. Aber auch bei denen die im ersten Blcik als positiv betradhtet werden waren die ursache für betrachtet man Jesus für über 2000 jahre Krieg auf der Erde. Diesen Krieg der Bibel gegen die Organisationen zieht ishc bisheute fort. Die kirchen sind die inkarnation des gegnstücks zur Bibel. Die Kirche verkörpert macht und Beherrschung von Menschn in klaren Bahnen. Der christliche Glaube bedeutet aber die unbeschränkte innere Freiehit des menschen in seiner vollen Entfaltung. Damit kommen die Kirchen und die herrschenden jedoch nicht zurecht. Das ließe sich dann nicht mehr organisieren. Und nachdem deie Menschn immer zur Ordnung hin streben, geben sie dann auch die macht immer wieder an die menschen ab, die ein pragmaitsche Ordnung schaffen wollen. Mit den ganzen verhherenden Folgen. Doch dies wurde nun 2013 durch das Wiki durchbrochen. Die neue gesellschaftsform des Führens durch Kooperation war endlich mittels des Wiki 2050 möglich geworden. Bereits die erste Diskussion führte sofort zu Lösungen und brachte die weiteren partner zueinander, die dann die weiteren Sachen programmierten. Exkurs Von 1980 bis 2012 gab es das Unternehmen Apple, das von Steve Jobs aufgebaut worden war. Er verkörperte auch die beiden Denkweisen von Idealismus und von Pragmatismus. Er hatte geniale Gedanken, wie ein Internet der Zukunft aussah und wie die Menschen in Zukunft miteianander kommunizierten. Er baute mit seinem Unternehmen sehr sehr erfolgreich Computer und Smartphones. Er wurde zu einem der reichsten Männer der Welt. Aber dann passierte um 2010 folgendendes: Ein anderes Unternehmen aus Korea, namens Samsung baute nun auch Smartphones auf einer offenen Plattform die Android hieß. Dies war eine freie Software und Samsung arbeitete mit der größten Websuchmaschine Google zusammen. Daraus passierte nun folgendes: Nachdem die Software frei war, konnte jeder dort auch programmieren und dies Werke dann sofort wieder auf der Plattform auch allen anderen wieder zur Verfügung stellen. Bis ende 2012, also in nicht mal drei Jahren überflügelte Smasung den Konzern Apple. Steve Jobs machte das bereits 2011 wahnsinnig. Er sah, dass er sein Imperium mit den ganzen Copyrightshutz. Mit all den Sperren die er eingebaut hatte, das niemand etwas Kopieren oder nachbauen konnte, pltzlich nicht mehr funktionierte. Die Menschen wren begeistert von der Freiheit pltötzlich auf alles frei den zugang zu haben und die Android Welt explodierte weiter. In Indien wurden dann Geräte für 20 € angeboten, mit denen man ins Internet konnte und telefoniern konnte Ein Apple Gerät kostete 600.- € und konnte nicht wesentlich mehr. Auf jeden Fall nicht dreissig mal mehr. Das indische Gerät konnte soviel, wieviel ein Apple vielleicht drei Jahre zuvor konnte. Aber was machte das mit Steve Jobs? Er wurde krank. Er bekam mit bisschen über 50 Jahren Krebs. Heute wissen wir, warum. Er konnte es nicht zugeben, dass er sich verstiegen hatte. Dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dass sein Geschäftsmodell, das auf hochstmöglischer Renite aufgebaut war und er alles schützen musste einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Der Verbraucher nahm die Preise nicht mehr hin und er konnte mit seiner Struktur nicht wesentlich billiger produzieren. Auf der anderen Seite war er gezwunge, um seine Rechte durch zu setzen nun gegen die Kreativität der Welt Gerichtsprozesse ohne ende zu führen. Er musste die Sachen schützen, dazu hatte er sich mit seinem Geschäftsmodell verdammt. Das gipfelte woweit dann Steve Jobs dann kurz vor seinem Tot zu „einen thermonuclearen Krieg“ Gegenüber Nadroid aufrief. Er sagte in dieser sehr bekannten Rede, dass er alles, was er an Vermögen hatte, er dazu einsetzen wollte. Doch das konnte er dann nicht mehr. Er starb im Jahr 2012 und die nachfolger konnten nun freier auf den markt sehen wie Steve Jobs. Nur eins ist klar. Hätte Steve Jobs bereits 1980 das Wiki 2050 und die Technologie herum gehabt, dann hätte er nicht so jämmerlich enden müssen. Es hätte dann die Menschen wie Dirk gegeben, die ihm andere Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt hätten, als alles zu schützen und sich der Kapitalwirtschaft zu verschreiben. Und Steve Jobs hätte 120 Jahre alt werden können. Und Steve Jobs ist mit der Gründungszeit der lebensunternehmer um die 2013 verlgiechbar. Auch großartige Ideen, die an der Martkreife waren. Nur dass dann mit den neuen Medien wirklich gearbeitet wurde und der Welt gezeigt wurde, am eigenen Beipsiel wie eine zukunftsorientiert Führung a la Wiki 2050 funktioniert. Die Ideen aller gehen im positiven in der Zukunft auf. Es ist kein Platz mehr für Rechtfertigungen. Es gibt nur noch den Platz für Lösungen. Jede Lösung ist gut, die im Hinblick auf wirkliche Effektivität besser ist. Es geht nichtmehr um die kurzfristige Effektivität. Das lässt das Wiki einfach nicht mehr zu. Dazu ist es zu vernetzt. Dazu sind zu schnell pltzlich ganz andere Lösungsmöglichekiten da, die wesenltihc beser sind und die für alle einleuchtend sind. Nur inder Regel ist dort ja auch immer wieder für alle Platz, die da mitmachen wollen. Alles konnte plötzlich entstehen. Das war der Wechsel der unsere heutige Welt im Überfluss ermöglichte. Es war die Befreiuung in der Lösungsfindung. Alle konnten sich im positiven einbringen. Und die Lösung war kein fauler Konsens mehr, zu dem jeder sich beschränken musste, sondern durch das Wiki 2050 wurde es möglich, dass sich jede Eigenart eines Einzlenen auspägen durfte. Die Menschen begriffen, dass sie reich waren, weil sie so untershciedklcih wren. Das war der Quantensprung, der durch diese kleine Auseinandersetzung und den Offenen Umgang damit möglich war. Das was Jörg und Dirk vormachten, das konnte nun weltweit passeiren. Und für alle Beteiligten waren die Auseinanderetzugen nicht merh nervig sondern spannend, da man sich auch selbst im positiven einbringen konnt. Die Technologie des WIKI 2050 machte es möglich. Im weiteren verlauf bis 2020 gab es daraus nur eine neue Sucht, die die Menschen ergirff. Sehr viele Menschen vergaßen sich vollkommen im Web und im Finden von Lösungen. Sie waren 18 Stunden online und schreiben an der Welt der Zukunft. Sie waren so begeistert davon, dass sie nicht mehr loslassen konnten. Aber 2020 legte isch das dann auch wieder ziemlich schlgartig, da die Welt bereits so verändert war, dass der Reichtum einfach da war. Dass die Umwelt bereits so heil war, dass nichts dramatisches mehr passierte, dass elle Kriege beendet waren. Dass jeder einfach alles nutzen konnte, was er brauchte und dass es den Menschen einfach gut ging. Das Paradies war da. Und dann wurde es langweilig………(aber nur für kurze zeit) aber das ist ein anderer Eintrag über die Fulminanzzeit.